Nightmares
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] An awful car accident traps two souls and breaths life into a new friendship.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares   
  
Rating: NC - 17  
  
Pairing G/S. Category: Drama, Angst Summary: An awful car accident traps two souls and breaths life into a new friendship. Disclaimer: If only, I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was 3 in the morning, and the sky was pitch black. The tall dark trees swayed in the heavy wind making a high whistling sound in the air. The Tahoe rounded on a country bend; on one side they were overlooking a valley and on the other were high red cliff walls. It all happened so fast.  
  
The tight corner couldn't squeeze two mini's side by side rather than what actually met them instead. A huge refrigerator truck turned the corner sharply, obviously having trouble with its steering wheel. The Tahoe tried to swerve out of the way, but had no where to go. It was off the cliff or the cliff itself.  
  
When everything went quiet and blacker than black, he opened his eyes. Strange colours whirled in front of his eyes making him nauseous and dizzy. His eyes closed them briefly before he tried again, this time the sickness was gone. He tried to move his hands to his head, but had no strength. He turned his head to the right and gasped at the sight of blood covering the passenger and front window. Glass was everywhere and her forehead was bleeding. He tried to move again and managed to raise his right hand, he carefully grasped her hand and squeezed it, she was still warm to the touch and he could feel her pulse beating slowly under his grip. He couldn't move his legs; they were trapped beneath the steering wheel column from where the cliff had pushed it forward from the impact. He remembered the truck and looked around him, as he moved his head he felt blood dripping down his cheek to his neck. He ignored it and looked out his window, nothing. He turned to look out the other window and saw the truck pressed up against the Tahoe. They were sandwiched between the cliff wall and the large heavy truck. No one seemed to be moving in the truck and so he assumed they might be dead or unconscious.  
  
He turned his attention back to the brunette next to him. Her head still bleeding and he could see her right side trapped against the truck trailer and the passenger door. It had crushed together forcing her body against the dashboard and door. They both had there seatbelts on and at the moment they seemed to be the only things keeping them in their seats apart from the metal pressing into their fragile human bodies.  
  
He must have past out or something because when he opened his eyes he could see his watch change from 4.34am to 4.35am. He could remember the time when the truck hit them and could just about figure out how long they had been there, but it didn't matter what the time was. They were heading back from a crime scene and took the back road to get back to the city; it was quicker than using the highway. Well it was supposed to be.  
  
She woke with a stinging pain in her side and throbbing ache in her head. She tried to move, but couldn't. He eyes hurt to open and kept them closed. Her voice was raspy and painfully as she tried to speak. "Grissom."  
  
He turned his head to her and reached for her hand. "I'm right here Sara."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A truck hit us."  
  
She felt his hand, but only just, her whole body was numb. "Griss I can't feel my legs."  
  
He was dreading those words, from himself and her. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. "I know, I can't feel mine either."  
  
She tried to open her eyes again, but failed. Her face felt cool with the breeze that still blew. She shivered and yelped with pain as she moved instinctively from the biting cold.  
  
"Sara stay still. You may have internal bleeding."  
  
Silence encased the Tahoe for a long time. The wind howled and beat against the side of the truck and cliff. Small rocks and dust fell from the heavens and hit the crushed bonnet of the Tahoe making them both jump. They realised that it was going to be a long time before anyone was going to find them and it scared them that it might be too late when they did get to them.  
  
"Griss?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you get your phone?" He looked down at his jacket and released her hand to reach into his pocket. He struggled against the fabric and winced in pain from his back as he angled his hand. He grabbed the plastic and opened it.  
  
"Let's hope it's working." He said pushing speed dial. Several slow beeps came down the line and then a steady ringing. He breathed deeply and instantly regretted it. "It's ringing." He told her softly trying not to get either of their hopes up.  
  
"Willows." He tried to speak, but needed to cough. He carefully cleared his throat and winced in pain again. "Hello?"  
  
"Cath." His voice sounded crackly and painful.  
  
"Grissom, Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere. God tell us next time before you disappear to a case would ya?"  
  
His voice felt strangled as he spoke to her. "Cath, we had a crash."  
  
"Oh God are you alright? Where are you?"  
  
"Felo Rock back road, we're trapped." His voice was becoming weaker. "Sara." He handed the phone to her slowly and didn't let go until he was sure she held it firmly. "You got it?"  
  
"Yeah. You ok?"  
  
He shook his head. "Chest hurts." He went quiet.  
  
Sara lifted the phone to her ear as much as she could. "Cath?"  
  
"Sara, what happened, where's Gil?"  
  
"He passed out, He's hurt bad."  
  
"Ok, I've got the rescue team on there way now. Can you keep talking to me?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Where are you hurt?"  
  
She took another short breath and rested her head against the dashboard. "Lets say I have a good view of the engine and a lot of blood, mostly my own. I hurt everywhere."  
  
"Just stay with me."  
  
"Sorry Cath I'm tired."  
  
"I know, but try and keep talking to me."  
  
"I can't." She lowered her hand to the dash beside her head and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sara? Sara?" Her voice faded away with the silence that filled the Tahoe. It seemed an eternity of pain and restless dreams. Dreams that haunted them both as they both drifted into deep unconsciousness. The wind and cold was not felt, the sounds and small rocks that fell to the Tahoe and truck vanished until there was nothing left.  
  
Sara was never much of a sleeper, an insomniac in her own words, so when she didn't wake up their hopes fell. Worse thing was that neither did he. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He paced the hallways of the white walls several times before she started to become dizzy and unnerved. "Nicky please stop, I'm gonna be sick."  
  
He stopped pacing and sat down next to her. "Sorry Cath, I'm just worried."  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
"Cath it's been a week, shouldn't at least one of them be awake?" He leaned forwards placing his head in his hands with a loud sigh.  
  
She placed rubbed his back comfortingly. "It was a bad crash Nicky, give them time."  
  
"We don't even know if they'll live Cath, I." He trailed off when he realised the severity of the situation even more than when he was first told about the accident.  
  
She knew what he was going to say and understood completely. "I don't know what I'd do without them either."  
  
The hospital was busy with activity from both patients and personnel so when night feel it was a relief for the two CSI's that waited to be let back into see Grissom and Sara. The whole day they had under gone tests and checks to determine the extent of their injuries. The whole week had been hectic, both were in surgery several times for their legs, chests, and head injuries, not to mention the mass of internal bleeding they'd sustained waiting to be rescued. The entire rescue took hours. The truck had to be moved to get to the Tahoe, it was well crushed beneath it and the cliff wall did a good job on the engine and everything connected to it, including both Grissom and Sara's legs. The last time they both spoke and were conscious was the short and very brief conversation with Catherine, where Grissom passed out and shortly after Sara joined him.  
  
The night sky of Las Vegas drowned the hospital with moonlight and glistening stars. They shared a room because both had the same injuries and was requested by the rest of the team. The doctors treating them had no objection, as it would be much easier to keep a close eye on their conditions and help in their treatments.  
  
Back in the waiting room he still sat with his head in his hands as he spoke. "Has Warrick been to see them yet?"  
  
"Yeah a few times. I should get back and let him get some rest." She stood and pulled on her light jacket.  
  
"I'll come with you. The doctor's got our numbers so, maybe I can get some sleep in the break room before shift starts." He walked beside her as they headed towards the exit.  
  
"Nicky, It's your day off, go home and I'll see you tomorrow night." She opened the car door and climbed in.  
  
He stood by her window and nodded. "Ok, tell Warrick I said hi and if either of you need my help call me."  
  
"We will, go home." The car pulled out of the car park and she drove off. He didn't head towards his Tahoe until she was well out of site. He did plan on going home, but he decided to go to Sara's and water her plants and feed her fish and cat. She had asked a few times if he could feed the demanding crowd at her apartment when she was working a double and he had done so many times he now had his own key.  
  
He walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. The first thing that greeted him was Sara's ginger cat. "Hey buster." The cat circled his lap a few times before settling and purred away as he stroked his soft fur. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the heavy but fluffy animal making soothing contented sounds that filled the room.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The lab was not so quiet. She entered DNA and saw Greg sat listening to his music blaring as he worked. She could tell he wasn't his normal cheery self, because he'd normally be wearing a plastic glove on his head and a strangely painted cover mask, but now his was working efficiently to the loud music. She didn't turn it off just down, which he swivelled in his chair at.  
  
"Hey Catherine, sorry bout that just needed to hear something other than the droll silence."  
  
She patted his shoulder and looked at what he was doing before she entered. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
He looked back at his desk and sighed. "I was finally given the drivers blood."  
  
"The truck driver that hit Grissom and Sara's Tahoe?" He nodded. "I thought we had it."  
  
He shook his head and continued to lay out a slide and apply some of the blood and also place a sample bottle in the machine. "Ecklie decided he wanted it doing now, I'm not sure why, but it's like he doesn't want The driver found and tried for what he did."  
  
A confused look crossed her face. "He hasn't found him yet? I thought he had."  
  
"Nope, that's weird isn't it. I'm no CSI, but I'd send the blood found in the truck cab straight to DNA, me, for testing, wouldn't you?"  
  
He looked back at her and moved aside for her to have a look the microscope. She nodded and turned as the machine beeped spitting out a result sheet. "I would have, yes, but this is Ecklie Greg." She picked up the results without thinking and shook her head at the findings. "Alcohol level was sky high."  
  
She passed the results to him and sighed. "I won't tell Ecklie you've seen the results, technically your not aloud to touch the evidence, but hey I didn't see anything." He grinned and headed towards Ecklie's office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
His eyes stung like having mass poured over his eyeballs by the litre. His body was in so much pain that when he breathed he tried not to. No part of his body was willing to move and when he tried he regretted it as a full wave of agonising pain washed over him. He heard rustling by his side and tried to turn his head, but couldn't due to pillow beside his head. Again he tried to open his eyes and to some relief he made out a shadowy figure overlooking him.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, My names Tina. I'm a doctor at the Palms Hospital. I'm glad to see your finally awake, you've had us on eggshells for a while." She looked up at his heart monitor then back again sensing his question. "You've been here 8 days. Can you remember anything? Why you're here?"  
  
His eyes closed again as sleep overcame his efforts of speech. The doctor checked his blood pressure and turned to the other patient. The doctors had a good routine going by this point, two doctors took shifts in checking on them and even got to the point where they each continue where the other left off.  
  
Light from the sun shone through the large window and cascaded over the two beds. He woke from a nightmare that had made him sweat profusely. A hand came from no where and wiped the beads away with a cool cloth. He found he could turn his head now and moved to face the owner of the hand, it was Catherine. She smiled down at him and watched as his eyes left his to settle behind her. She moved slightly to give him move room to see.  
  
"She's still unconscious." She told him as she continued to wipe his forehead. "I won't ask how you are, because it's obvious." He tried a small smile and turned his eyes back to the other person sharing the room. His throat was sore and hurt to breathe so he kept quiet for a long time before she spoke again. "The doctor says he'll come by later and check on you two. You've both become quite popular here. Round the clock watch and enough nurses and doctors offering help when they aren't working."  
  
Nick and Warrick walked into the room quietly and smiled when they saw Grissom awake. "Hey man, you look good." Warrick said as he approached the bed.  
  
Nick walked to Sara and kissed her cheek. "Hey Sara." He turned to Grissom and smiled. "You do look much better than a few days ago."  
  
Catherine washed the cloth out and placed it on the table. "He can't speak so no questions." She told them quietly with a grin pointed at Grissom.  
  
"You mean no Shakespeare, quotes, facts and bugs?" Warrick asked and Catherine nodded happily.  
  
Both Nick and Warrick said in unison. "Cool."  
  
Grissom couldn't help the laugh and cringed at the pain. "Hey no one gave you permission to enjoy yourself while in this state, now rest." A nurse said walking into the room with a clipboard. "You shouldn't try and laugh Mr. Grissom, doctors orders."  
  
Catherine looked down at him and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Grissom smiled and closed his eyes for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, It seems that's been enough fun for one day, lets give you something for the pain and you can sleep." The nurse said as she hooked up another Morphine drip.  
  
"We'll see you later Griss." Nick walked over to Sara and squeezed her hand. "And you Sidle."  
  
Grissom watched as they left then looked over at Sara. She was still the same when he first looked at her. The nurse saw his pained look and waited for the Morphine to start working before she left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
His eyes closed but the picture stayed the same. His dreams were upsetting, he dreamed of the crash, before the crash, them not talking and all he could hear was her humming to the radio. Short flashes of each part of the crash flashed in his eyes as he woke with a start and tried to sit up. The only person there was Catherine. She had come back after shift to see how he was and when she saw him asleep, decided to wait. She was standing by the window when he woke up restless. She tried to push him back down, but he resisted until he couldn't anymore. Again she wiped the sweat away.  
  
"You want to tell me what you're dreaming?" He looked at her with fear in his eyes; he then closed them and took a shallow breath. "Ok, we don't need to talk about it." He opened his eyes and turned his head to Sara, he blinked slowly as he began to panic. Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "She's having a few tests done so don't worry, she'll be back soon." His head pushed back into the pillow and tried to swallow. "Want some water?" She lifted his head as she carefully assisted him with the cup. He took several sips before his throat felt better and the sting lessened. He tried to find his voice, but still couldn't say the words. He sighed with frustration. "It's ok Gil, you'll get better. Anyway its peaceful when neither of you are talking or arguing." She smiled and stood up as Sara was pushed into the room.  
  
"Hey." The male intern greet as he stopped the bed in its place and let the nurse put all the machines back where they came from.  
  
"How is she?" Catherine asked the nurse.  
  
"Better. The doctor will be in shortly." Catherine didn't like those words and when she looked at Grissom noticed he didn't either. She found his hand and squeezed it.  
  
Just like the nurse said, the doctor didn't take long until he wondered into the room. He did a quick once over on Sara and turned to them. "It's not good." He said taking another look and shining a light into Sara's eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Catherine turned sharply to Grissom when his heart monitor started to beep faster. "Hey, calm down." Grissom closed his eyes and looked away. "Gil?" Catherine turned to the doctor and urged him to continue with her pleading eyes.  
  
He saw the reaction and quickly relayed the test findings. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it how it sounded." He apologised as he altered her monitor slightly. "We did several tests that we couldn't until she was stronger." Grissom turned back and saw the doctor cross towards them. "She has severe damage to her right eye as a result to the impact with the dash of the car and broken glass from the window. Her legs are intact, but in bad shape."  
  
Catherine stood from where she had perched from his words, Grissom's bed. She followed the doctor with her eyes as he stopped at Grissom's feet. "When will she wake up?"  
  
"Anytime, can't say. She will need a lot of care and so will you Mr. Grissom. You two need a lot of work with your legs. Both have the same injuries in that department from the impact of the cliff, but it will take time. Lungs will heal in time, again it could take that, time. It all depends on you." The doctor turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks." Grissom's horse voice travelled to their ears. Catherine turned and smiled. The doctor left with a folder full of test results and progress charts. The rest of the staff was going to be please with the growing recovery from both patients.  
  
"Does that mean you are gonna bore me to death with questions about work now you can talk?" Grissom grinned and nodded. Catherine moaned. "Great."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
He was alone again after the visiting hours finished. Nurse's and doctors popped their heads in to wish him well before they headed home. It was nice, but annoying when he closed his eyes to sleep and the door would open with a new face. "It's like a train station." He muttered.  
  
"Busy." Came a weak voice.  
  
He turned so fast it hurt. "Sara?"  
  
"Let's try not and do that again, it hurts too much." He smiled at her attempt at humour.  
  
"Sorry." He said as his smile fell.  
  
She tied to turn her head and open her eyes, but was having the same trouble he did when he first woke up. "Not your fault."  
  
He was quiet and smiled again as he spoke. "I thought you never sleep."  
  
"Well that depends, how long?"  
  
"Think 10 days? I was out for 8."  
  
She smiled. "Sleeping on the job too huh?"  
  
He chuckled and breathed deeply. "Not supposed to laugh."  
  
She managed to turn her head and smile. "Don't then." He smiled and stared at her seeing her eyes were still closed. She tried to open them and when she did realised she had something covering her right eye.  
  
She raised her hand to touch it. "Sara. leave it." He told her softly. "Where's the doc?" He asked the room as he pressed the call button again.  
  
"I wondered why I couldn't see." She said wistfully.  
  
"Not funny Sidle."  
  
The doctor entered the room in a flush. "God don't do that to me." He said catching his breath. "I thought something was really wrong. I just ran up four flights of stairs."  
  
Grissom looked at Sara who glanced from him to the doctor. "She woke up and is being stubborn."  
  
She protested. "Was not, Griss I was just seeing." She grinned at him before continuing. "Or not seeing what was covering my eye."  
  
"Why is it she can string sentences together when she wakes up and it takes me nearly three days?" He asked the doctor genuinely.  
  
The doctor shook his head and ignored the banter as he checked Sara's eye and vitals. "Right, well, lets tell you what's going on. You've been out for 10 days." Sara nodded. "When you came in you were in a bad way. Internal bleeding and severe damage to both legs, your chest and right eye." The doctor took her pulse as he finished.  
  
"I'm confused." She said through a sleepy voice.  
  
The doctor looked at Grissom who shrugged. "Must be the drugs, normally she wouldn't say such a thing."  
  
The doctor laughed lightly and turned to Sara. "Get some sleep and we'll talk later." Sara nodded sleepily and the doctor left.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A few hours later she woke up with a dry throat and moaned as sweat poured from her forehead. She had a nightmare that would send the bravest person cowering. Grissom saw her sweating and heard her moan several times in her sleep. He felt helpless because he couldn't do anything to help her.  
  
He tried to talk to her, to calm her. "Sara?" She turned her head towards him. "You sleeping?" She shook her head slowly. "I'd help, but I can't move." Sara opened her good eye and looked at him in concern.  
  
"Why?" Her throat was even drier than before and the word was barely audible, but Grissom heard it.  
  
"Same as you. Can you remember the doctor talking to you?"  
  
She nodded and lifted her hand to her face to wipe away a tear that fell. Grissom's heart was pained at the sight and pressed the call button. A nurse came in calmly and approached him. He motioned for her to come closer and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and left the room. Sara turned her head away and sniffed back the tears that were running down to her ears. She jumped at the sudden warmth on her hand and turned to see Grissom's hand holding hers. She looked up to see his bed next to her.  
  
"Hey." He said lifting her hand to his lips. She smiled at the gesture and closed her eyes. They both slept for the rest of the evening and were woken by the sound of the door opening. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Train station alright." She said before even waking fully. Grissom stirred and smiled at her remark. He turned opening his eyes to Nick, Warrick and Catherine shaking their heads.  
  
"Glad to see your awake Sara." Nick said walking to her.  
  
"Sleepy, go away."  
  
Nick grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to wake up next to you in the morning." He said playfully and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Normally I'd beat you for that, but I can't move." She opened her eye slowly and squinted at the room light. "Owww." Was her response to the intrusion.  
  
Catherine turned down the adjustable light and sat on Grissom's bed. "You ok?" He nodded and yawned. "I'll try not to be offended." Grissom chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Don't make him laugh, doctors orders." Sara said squeezing his hand. Grissom looked at their hands and smiled. He looked at Catherine and indicated the glass of water with his other hand. She handed it to Nick and he helped Sara as she sipped the water and finished it.  
  
"Thirsty?" Warrick asked with a laugh.  
  
Sara smiled with a nod. "Haven't drank in days." Everyone laughed even Grissom, which stopped by him gasping for a breath. "I told you." She told him sternly.  
  
He gasped another breath and pressed her call button. The nurse came in and sat him up quickly. The others watched helplessly as he tried to control his breathing.  
  
Sara's hand tightened around his in desperation for him to be all right. The nurse did what she could and waited. She couldn't do anything until he calmed down and when he did she chastised him. "No excitement, How many times do I have to tell you, god you're as bad as my kid." He started to breathe normally and grinned. She sighed and left.  
  
Warrick and Nick controlled their laughter and sat on Sara's bed, which didn't go too well with her. She smiled but sternly told them to get off. "Hey, don't make yourselves at home. Move off my uncomfortable bed guys." They stood and leaned against the wall.  
  
Catherine grinned at Sara who grinned back. "Don't like sharing your bed Sara?"  
  
"Not with them two." She turned to the two giggling. "No offence guys."  
  
"None taken." Nick assured.  
  
"Yeah, only a brave man would attempt that Sara." Warrick winked at her before looking at Grissom who had his eyes closed throughout the whole conversation.  
  
"Let's go guys, let them rest." Catherine suggested noticing Grissom's lack of communication and tense shoulders.  
  
"Ok, See you later Sara." Warrick kissed her and waited for the others to say their goodbyes.  
  
The door closed and Sara turned to Grissom. "Your quiet, someone say something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and looked at her for a minute before closing his eyes again. "Just tired." He half lied, he was tired, but didn't want to talk about what made him stop listening.  
  
"I'm tired too, all these drugs are good though." They both smiled at each other before falling into their own restless dreams.  
  
The nightmares that they both dreamt were nasty and painfully to watch over and over. The crash was horrific as they looked at themselves and what they have to deal with once they left the hospital, but both knew they wouldn't be rid of the antiseptic walls and floors of this hospital for a while and it didn't appease them one bit. Grissom's dream added new images of things to come and he heard the questions that hadn't been asked, not just by him but Sara, She didn't ask about her eye or her legs, she could see his concern and saw hers mirrored in his eyes. They both had a lot of healing to do before anything was going to resemble normal again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
He was the first to wake up and watched as she moved her head in her sleep. He knew those nightmares they were his own. He reached shakily for the cloth Catherine had used and wiped it across her forehead rousing her from sleep. She looked at him as he ran the cloth down her cheek and back across her head.  
  
"I know what you see when you close your eyes." He whispered. "I see it too." She reached for his hand and they entwined their fingers as they stared into the depths of each other's souls.  
  
"I won't walk will I?" She asked keeping her voice low.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly and looked at their linked fingers. "I think we will both walk again if we help each other."  
  
She smiled weakly at his words and tried to scratch her covered eye. "It itches."  
  
"Well, let's think of something to take your mind of it. May help." He suggested as she lowered her hand and turned to him. The nurse had raised her bed in her sleep to help with breathing and it worked. Both their chests were badly bruised and shocked from the jolt and various parts of car that had hit them and they had hit.  
  
"What do you want to do?" She eyed him suspiciously. "We can't exactly set the fire alarm off for sheer enjoyment."  
  
He nodded seriously. "Your right, can't reach it." They grinned at each other. "How about we talk." Sara looked away and he saw her smile fade away. He tugged her hand gently. "What?" He asked softly.  
  
"Wouldn't want to listen to myself talk for hours." Her tone was that of defeat.  
  
"I'll talk then you talk, how's that?" He truly wanted to talk to her, explain a few things and discuss what the next step was for them.  
  
She looked at him warily. "I'm not sure, it usually ends the same way." She saw his face fall at her words and immediately wished she could take them back. "How are we going to do this?" She pointed at their legs.  
  
The looked he gave was thoughtful. "We'll need to sort out work and home, also appointments. The Doc said that we'd need plenty of physical therapy."  
  
She groaned at the thought that passed through her mind. "Wheelchair." She said it as though it was a disgusting word.  
  
Grissom grinned and nodded. "Let's hope not for long, but we can have fun in a wheelchair you know?"  
  
Sara's eyes looked at him sceptically. "Where's Gil Grissom?"  
  
"I'm here, just." He searched for the words, but came up short. He lifted their hands that were still joined and smiled. He wrapped his other hand around them and gazed at her for a few seconds before he said anything further. "Letting my guard down."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A few more days went by before either of them was even allowed to sit in a wheelchair. Grissom was the first to get use to the new position, but Sara wasn't allowed for two more days after that. Grissom was suppose to start his physio the day he got the wheelchair, but refused to go until Sara was ready. She tried to talk him into going, but he ignored the topic and only talked about work. They took it in turns to talk about non-work related things, such as college, diversions, likes and dislikes, all the normal growing relationship conversations. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Once Sara was allowed a wheelchair they headed straight for the physio gym. The doctor that was going to help them was called Beth and was told to keep them together. The doctors explained that it was good therapy in other ways to keep them talking. Grissom and Sara seemed to enjoy their conversations and when it came to their first session both were very nervous.  
  
"You'll be fine." Beth said as she closed the gym doors. "Nothing too overpowering for your first session, so relax."  
  
Grissom released Sara's had that had found its way to hers when they stopped. The doctor talked them through what they were going to do and showed them to ease their worried faces.  
  
"We can do this." Sara said cheerfully and patted his shoulder.  
  
He grinned and nodded his head. "Ok, lets get started."  
  
The first task was getting each patient on a mattress. Once they were laying side by side on the comfortable mattress they both sighed. "I know, I wish I has something like this to sleep on let alone work with." Beth said as she helped Grissom stretch his legs slowly. Beth's assistant Cal did the same with Sara. Both felt the pain flow through their bodies and closed their eyes at the sensation.  
  
"It's been a while since you used them so don't worry if its painful at first, it soon alleviates as the exercises are repeated." Cal assured Sara as she opened her eye.  
  
"Thanks." She said as he moved to her other leg.  
  
The session went half an hour overtime because of the determination shown in both and reluctance to give up the freedom of the wheelchairs. Sara was the first to go back to the room as she was falling asleep during another stretching exercise. Grissom decided he'd wait a little longer and try a new technique the doctor suggested.  
  
"It's got some long and unpronounceable name so I just call it the Electra pads." Beth said as she wrapped the small blue Velcro pads to one leg. "Let's try one at first and see how it goes, ok?"  
  
Grissom's face showed apprehension, but nodded. The small currents were only just felt in his calf and thigh. He concentrated on wiggling his toes when Beth told him and stopped when the current was turned up a little to begin moving his toes and foot slowly. "I didn't realise it'd be so hard." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"It's looking good for both of you, so concentrate and keep up the exercises everyday." Beth removed the pads 10 minutes later with his success of moving the whole foot. "We'll work on the other tomorrow so get plenty of rest."  
  
"What about Sara?" He asked as he was lifted back into the wheelchair.  
  
Beth thought quietly as she packed the Electra pads in its box. "We'll see, maybe in a few days. She lost a lot of blood from her legs and is only just starting to build a strong supply that is helping to keep warmth flowing to her toes and we need to wait until she's strong enough and can feel the electrical pulses." Grissom nodded sadly. "Goodness me, you both seem to look at things from the bad point of view."  
  
Grissom smiled. "Not all the time, but it is. stressing that we may not be able to do what we love anymore because of the crash." The intern pushed Grissom back to his room leaving Beth to stare after him.  
  
She turned to Cal in deep thought. Cal didn't like it when she did that. "Beth, What are you thinking now, you know it's dangerous when you get that look."  
  
She scowled at him playfully then smiled as she looked at her appointment book. "I was thinking about the pool."  
  
"They won't be ready for at least another week for that." Cal said standing behind her.  
  
"I know, but they are the fastest healing and most determined patients I've ever met. They seem to use this time they have to get to know each other more." She flipped a few pages and smiled. "Hmmm. Once Sara has her first Electra exercise I think we can arrange for an early pool session. What do you think hon?" Beth turned to Cal who was shaking his head.  
  
"Why does my wife have to take that extra step when she sees something special between two people?"  
  
Beth kissed his cheek before packing the rest of the equipment up from the days patients. "I guess I love match making." Cal laughed and helped her clean the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When Catherine arrived at their room Grissom was being helped into his bed. Sara was asleep and dreaming again. Grissom was left with a cloth at his side and held Sara's hand firmly in his. Catherine walked in as he turned to greet her.  
  
"Hey." She sat next to him and looked at Sara who was sweating from the pain and dreams.  
  
Grissom saw her concerned look. "She has nightmares."  
  
"So do you." She reminded.  
  
He nodded. "Well, we agreed to help each other get through them."  
  
Catherine couldn't help the happy smile as she watched him clear the beads of sweat from Sara's face. He had change so much since the crash. They were talking more than before and both were finally giving into the urge to hold each other's hands. It was fun watching them dance around each other and get close various times at the lab without the other realising until they both became aware and flustered before retreating to opposite corners of the lab.  
  
It had been 26 days since the crash;  
  
8 days after Grissom woke up, 2 days later Sara woke up, 2 days after that Grissom got his wheelchair, 3 days after him, Sara did. They had four sessions in physio and were looking forward to the pool session.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Once again night-time descended on the hospital and silence encased the hallways. It was the peacefulness that Grissom and Sara look forward to everyday. They could talk without interruptions from the outside noise of cars and nurses checking on them every two hours, now it was extended to four hours without checks just heads looking through the glass window to see that nothing was wrong.  
  
Grissom was dozing when Sara woke up from another nightmare. They seemed to be getting better at one point, but now and then they would show there ugly head and scare them enough not to sleep. Grissom instinctively crushed her hand in his to make sure she knows she's not alone.  
  
"I'm here Sara, it's ok." He turned slightly to see her face and took in her appearance. Her bandaged eye was removed a day ago, but she still couldn't see from it. The bruising on her right side had begun to fade, as did both their chests bruises. Grissom's head still ached occasionally from the cut the steering wheel gave him. He hadn't had a migraine and he was sure it was the company he held. Although she could give him a migraine when she was determined about a case at work, she seemed content on talking little about work, which was fine by him.  
  
"I don't like these dreams anymore." She said in a strained voice, her monitor jumped several beats in her distress.  
  
He did something that surprised them both; he carefully pushed himself on to her bed with the help of his one good leg and his arms that had gained most of their strength back. "I know. Come here."  
  
She laughed as he pulled her to him. "You are so gonna be told off for that move mate."  
  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll blame it on you."  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Better?" She gave a muffled reply.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The nurse came in the next morning and wasn't surprised to see them sharing the one bed. She had checked them in the night and saw him comfort her when she woke from a horrible dream. She was quiet as she checks their blood pressure and pulses. Grissom turned towards the nurses as she was leaving. "I expect you back on your own bed when I come back Mr. Grissom." He nodded at her and watched the door close.  
  
"I think I've got this problem." Came Sara's voice. Grissom looked down at her with concern. "I've got this attachment to waking up with you every morning."  
  
He tightened his hold around her. "Hmmm."  
  
"I told you you'd be told off."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Was too." She sat up to see his face and smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
He pushed a strained of hair behind her ear. "I can't wait either."  
  
"The doctor will be in soon and so will our favourite nurse." He grinned and slowly pushed himself back onto his bed. And hissed. "What is it?" She reached out and touched his cheek in concern.  
  
He looked up quickly shocked by the flash he got from her touch. He remembered the first and only time she touched him like that, her touch burned its way to his heart. She dropped her hand in embarrassment when she realised what she'd done.  
  
He answered her questions with a hint of humour. "Cold bed."  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "You got me all jumpy for a cold mattress, why you." She was cut off by the doctor coming through the door. "So lucky." He heard her playfully mutter.  
  
"Morning, how did you both sleep?"  
  
"Ok." Came their joined reply.  
  
The doctor smiled and sat at the foot of Sara's bed. "Let's tell you what you're up to today and then I'll give you a run down of your progress." They nodded for him to continue. "Pool physio with Beth and Cal first thing." He looked at Sara's clearly tired look and wondered if it was a good idea to let her go so soon.  
  
"I'll look after her." Grissom said seeing the doctors questioning eyes.  
  
He continued. "Ok. Well, first your bruises are fading nicely and your lungs seem to be getting stronger by the day so the pool session will be good for you, just try not to swallow the water." He grinned at them both. "Your legs Mr. Grissom are reacting well to the Electra therapy and you will benefit the pool better that Miss Sidle." He turned his eyes to Sara. "You've only had one session with the Electra pads so don't be worried about not being able to do much, just relax." He paused to look at his file. "Head injuries are doing well. Miss Sidle, you have an appointment with the eye surgeon later this afternoon to see what we can do about your eye, but do think about it too much. Everything will be explained then."  
  
"Thank you." She said as he stood and left. "What a busy day we have."  
  
"At least we're together for the most part."  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "How about some breakfast?"  
  
"Love some." He said as the nurse brought in 2 trays. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The pool session was in a salt filled pool and at first it was fun, but they soon tired. The exercise was to strengthen their upper body muscles and stretch out their bodies freely.  
  
Grissom was watching as Sara tried to concentrate on bending her knee. Cal held he arms while her body floated. Grissom was too worried about the frustrated look that Sara was making and Beth had to pinch in shoulder.  
  
He flinched and looked up at her. "Sorry, but you weren't listening."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright." Beth looked down at his legs and saw them bending at the knees. He was so engrossed in Sara that he didn't notice what he was doing. She smiled and stayed quiet until he noticed. He did and looked up at her, but he didn't say anything, just looked back at Sara who managed to bend her knee slowly.  
  
"There you go, see told you." Cal praised as Sara stretched out her leg and bent it again. She looked up at Grissom and grinned. He winked at her and turned back to his exercises.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Sara was gone for 2 hours that afternoon. Grissom was worrying and Warrick could tell by his quietness that he was concerned about Sara's eye. Warrick sat on the chair by his bed and patted his arm.  
  
"Hey, She'll be fine, she's a fighter remember."  
  
Grissom pushed his head back into his pillow and sighed. "What if she can't see Warrick? Its all my fault."  
  
Warrick's face hardened and so did his tone. "Don't let anyone hear you say that Griss. If Sara heard you say that she'd kick your ass. The accident wasn't your fault. It was the truck driver and he's been put away for what he did."  
  
The door opened and Sara was wheeled into the room. "Hey fellas." She said cheerily. The nurse behind her was laughing, which Grissom and Warrick exchanged a confused look. Sara pulled herself onto her bed with help from the nurse. "Thanks Jade."  
  
"I'll bring those books by later Sara."  
  
"Can't wait." Jade pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway and closed the door.  
  
Warrick sat on her bed and hugged her. "Hey, You look great Sara."  
  
"Feel great." Sara looked at Grissom and smiled. "Doctor said I may get my sight back in a couple of months, so in the meantime it's still pretty colours. Fascinating really."  
  
Warrick shook his head and took her hand. "Nick and Catherine will be here later, but I've gotta go and get some sleep before shift. I'll see you both soon." He got up and left.  
  
Sara took Grissom's hand and squeezed it. "What books?" He asked, wrapping his fingers around hers.  
  
"Jade's sister is a science professor and she just got some new text books in and she asked if I'd like to read some."  
  
"Oh, you sure, I mean about your eyes?"  
  
Sara slipped sideways and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yep." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sara woke to light sounds of Grissom's mummers in his sleep. She remembered he hadn't had a nightmare in a few days and thought they might have stopped, but as she watched his head move side to side worried her. She raised her eyes to see his face. Her head still rest against his shoulder and as she turned, her nose brushed his cheek.  
  
She tried talking to him like he does her when she's having a bad dream. "Griss, it's ok." She rubbed his cheek gently. He seemed to calm as his head leaned more on hers, which made her smile. "I'm right here. I not going anywhere."  
  
"Promise?" He said still asleep.  
  
She knew he was asleep and answered him. "Promise." She carefully placed a small kiss on his chin and snuggled into his neck.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Nick and Catherine looked through the window of their room and grinned at each other. "It's becoming a bit of a habit them sharing one bed." Nick teased.  
  
Catherine snickered. "The crash brought them closer together. I thought they would never speak to one another again after that Haviland court case."  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe the lawyers did that. It practically broke them apart for good. I was so sure Sara was going to leave." Nick rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"At least they're talking now, that's what counts." Nick nodded and pushed through the door. Neither one of them moved, but Catherine noticed Grissom's head perspiring. "He's having nightmares again."  
  
Nick looked at him with concern. "I take it there not your normal nightmares?"  
  
Catherine used the much used, but clean cloth to wipe across his head. "Don't think so. He won't talk about them and neither will Sara." Nick couldn't help his worried face as he looked at Catherine. "I know Nicky, but it's not easy to get them talking about such things."  
  
"Well, as long as they're talking about them. The doctor says they've been talking for hours into the night. That's got to be good." Catherine nodded and washed the cloth out.  
  
Grissom's arms tightened around Sara and she murmured something into his ear, which he smiled at. Catherine and Nick exchanged amused looks. Sara rubbed her eyes and yawned as Grissom held her.  
  
"Tired still Sara?" Nick asked.  
  
She nodded and unwrapped Grissom's arms from her regrettably. She placed his hand on his lap and pushed herself back onto her bed. "Hey, how was shift?"  
  
"Busy actually. 2 robbery's, 1 jumper, and 1 suicide." Catherine relayed coming round to sit on her bed. "How is he?" She motioned to Grissom.  
  
Sara looked at him worriedly and clasped his right hand. "He's not sleeping well, bad dreams again."  
  
"And you?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara's face was that of tiredness, worry and fear. "Same. They go away then come back."  
  
"They will honey. Just don't give up ok? We're here to help." Catherine smiled taking her hand.  
  
"I'm gonna get some coffee and then we can talk some more." Nick offered.  
  
"Thanks Nick." Catherine turned back to Sara and spoke to her in a hush tone. "You two seem to be getting closer." She looked at Grissom's sleeping form then back to Sara. "Making yourself comfortable and all."  
  
Sara chuckled lightly. "Leave us alone." She said highly amused at Catherine's hidden accusation.  
  
"Ok, but I'm happy to see you both talking at last. I'll admit I was concerned and so were the rest of us."  
  
Sara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"You both stopped talking to each other, flirting with each other, working together and this all happened after that actor's trial. What did they say Sara? You know you can tell me."  
  
Sara's eyes dropped from hers. "I know, but I'd rather not talk about it all the same Cath."  
  
"That Westcott woman was mean to all of us Sara, she hit each one of us personally. She confronted Warrick about his gambling, Nicky mislabelling evidence and grilling him about it and me about being a dancer before becoming a CSI. It was a low blow and she wanted to see how we would react and your reaction was stronger than the others." She took a deep breath and squeezed Sara's hand. "I'm not going to tell, I'm here as a friend, like always."  
  
Sara's eyes watered but no tears fell. "She practically accused me of sleeping with Griss for favours in the work place right in front of a full court Cath, how could someone do that?"  
  
"Oh god sweetheart." Catherine pulled her into a hug and stroke back her hair. "She was trying to get you to break down in front of them and you didn't. You were as tough as a brick wall." Catherine held her hand again. "She used your emotions to get to you, but you didn't budge Sara and yes, she had not right to use such a dirty tactic in court. The judge should have stopped her."  
  
Sara wiped her eyes and tried to smile as Nick came back into the room carrying 2 coffees. "It's water for you guys, nurse confiscated your coffees in the hallway. I felt like I was being mugged." Nick grinned making Sara laugh. "You ok Sara?" He could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"I'm much better thanks Nicky, so where's my drink and tell me who mugged you, I'll run them down with my wheelchair for you." Nick and Catherine burst out laughing at her mock serious face, which caved almost immediately.  
  
"You are so noisy." Grissom said groggily.  
  
Sara turned to him and pulled his hand to her. "Hey sleepy." She whispered.  
  
Nick and Catherine lowered their voices and apologised. "Tell you what. We know you've got another physio session today, so we'll see you tonight before shift." Catherine suggested.  
  
"Say hi to Greg and Warrick and send my love to Archie." Sara said as they exited the room. Sara's attention focused back on Grissom. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Not too good." He turned his head to her and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Westcott."  
  
"Griss."  
  
"I wasn't listening, just overheard."  
  
She covers her face with her other hand. "You weren't suppose to be awake Griss."  
  
"Hey, you told the truth."  
  
"No I didn't." Grissom's eyes opened and looked at her bowed head. "She asked me about the Renteria's case and she said they had a witness."  
  
"Witness to what?" He was confused and then his eye's widened. "Outside?" Sara nodded. "The chalk from plastering?" She shook her head. "There wasn't any chalk?"  
  
"There was just not on your face." Grissom smiled and kissed her hand. Sara turned to him with tears brimming her eyes again. "Griss?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past and behind us. It's forgotten."  
  
"It's on record."  
  
"So, the case went through the legal system and nothing has come back to us."  
  
"I know, but." Sara stopped talking not knowing where else to go with this topic. It maybe in the past, but it still upset her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
It's surprising how fast recovery is when you really want to get out of hospital. The doctor told Grissom that his injuries were 80% healed and seeing as he was now able to lift his legs without assistance although it still hurt to bend his left knee. He could go home for a 3-day trial basis as long as he had a nurse hired for help to bathe and get in and out of bed. Grissom didn't like the idea of leaving Sara on her own. She still had severe bruising covering her legs and her eye was to be operated on so she can see more clearly. Catherine offered to help Grissom and suggested he stayed with her, but he wouldn't have it. Nick and Warrick promised to look after Sara when they weren't working and Catherine said that she'd stay a few alternate nights so she wasn't alone all the time.  
  
Grissom's bag was packed and they were left in the room all alone. He sat in his wheelchair looking at the floor. Pillows propped up Sara so she could sleep on her side. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep, he had grown accustomed to knowing when she was sleeping or not.  
  
"I'll visit everyday." He said breaking the silence.  
  
Sara opened her eyes but kept them lowered. "I don't want you to go."  
  
He found her hand and wrapped it in both his. "I don't want to either." He released her hand and ran his hand down her face. "I'll be by the phone day and night."  
  
"It won't be same." Her voice was low and tired.  
  
She closed her eyes as his thumb brushed over her lips. "If you need me at anytime tell Catherine to come and get me."  
  
"We're breaking a promise you know?" She said before giving into sleep.  
  
Once she was fast asleep he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips and whispered sadly. "I know."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Grissom managed to get into bed by himself that night with little aggravation from his bad knee. The nurse who would look after him during the mornings was someone who knew there job and knew how to have fun at the same time. Grissom found it easier than he thought to get around his townhouse and Jade the nurse who helped Sara a few days ago was always there when he needed help reaching something high up and even offered to cooked for him occasionally. He was grateful for the help, but missed Sara a great deal.  
  
The first night in his own bed he couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling for hours and although he was taking painkillers that made him drowsy, he still couldn't sleep. He reached for his phone knowing she was awake and having the same scary feelings her was.  
  
The phone was picked up immediately and he laughed into the receiver. "Can't sleep either?" He asked.  
  
"No." Sara's voice was low and weak.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No." She sniffed down the phone.  
  
"You had a nightmare?" He got no response. "Sara, listen to me, I. don't let them win ok, think about something else."  
  
"How can I do that when you won't." She said with tears falling.  
  
He squeezed his eye's tightly shut. "I wish you were here."  
  
He could hear her smile and laughed at what he said must have sounded like. Their tones were both much brighter now. "I bet you do."  
  
"I don't get it, we spend most of everyday with each other and when we don't it scares me and I miss you more than I'd like to admit."  
  
A few minutes of silence followed his emotionally laced words. "I miss you too." She said softly with equal emotion.  
  
He smiled.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Catherine walked into the lab refreshed and with a skip in her step. Warrick and Nick caught up with her easily.  
  
"And what has you so happy?" Nick asked nudging her with his shoulder playfully.  
  
Catherine's smiled just grew.  
  
"She knows something." Warrick's voice dripped with curiosity.  
  
They walked into the break room and watched as she helped herself to a coffee and dropped down on the couch.  
  
"Cath-tell-us." Nick's patience bubbled over its pot making Catherine laugh.  
  
"Is it about Griss and Sara?" Warrick asked.  
  
She nodded tentatively.  
  
Nick and Warrick glanced at each other. "It's got to be very good news if you've got that." Nick pointed at her. "Smile. So tell us."  
  
Catherine shook her head and both men moaned. What she was keeping to herself was the best news ever. She stayed with Sara last night and woke up when the phone rang. Sara thought she was asleep. Catherine heard the one sided conversation and it really touched her. It was only a matter of time before Sara was aloud to go home and she was going to need that bit more care than Grissom.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Mr. Grissom." Jade called out. "Mr. Grissom."  
  
"I'm out back." His voice was loud but distant.  
  
Jade made her way through the living room careful not to knock anything down with her gift. "I have something for you." Grissom turned from where he sat on a wooden garden lounge chair. Jade held up a pair of crutches. "We're off to the hospital to teach you how to use them."  
  
Grissom smiled a real smile. "Can't wait." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Beth and Cal were helping Sara onto the mattress for another Electra pad session when the door opened.  
  
Sara pushed herself up quickly. "Grissom."  
  
"Hey you. Not starting without me are ya?" He made his way to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
Beth and Cal finished wrapping the pads to Sara's legs. "Right then, your next Mr. Grissom."  
  
Sara never took her eyes of him. "What you going to doing?"  
  
"Walk." Sara's face lit up like a lantern.  
  
"Let's try things slowly at first and not rush into things. Your knee is still not responding properly to the Electra treatment and could set things back." Beth assured.  
  
Cal pushed Grissom to the parallel bars. Grissom pushed himself to stand on one leg. "Ok, can you put any weight on your left leg?"  
  
Grissom tried and nearly fell. Sara watched him as he stood again. "I think that answers your question." Sara giggled and he looked over his shoulder. "Stopped laughing at me Sidle."  
  
"Get on with it mate." She encouraged playfully.  
  
Grissom turned back to the rails and took a step putting as little pressure on his left leg as possible. "Good." Cal praised.  
  
Grissom took another step and turned to the others. "Not bad huh?"  
  
"Don't count your chicken's buddy." Sara teased.  
  
"Your asking for it Sara." He said shaking his head and taking two more steps.  
  
"Sara, you ready?" Beth asked leaning over to turn the current to the pads on.  
  
"Yep." Sara jumped at the sudden shock and grimaced. "That hurt so much." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry, lets see what went wrong." Beth looked at the pads current box and shook her head. "Damn thing short circuited. It's not supposed to do that. Cal honey can you have a look at it?"  
  
Grissom watched as Cal looked at the equipment and fiddled with it. "Ok, should work now."  
  
Beth tried again and to her surprise it worked. "You shouldn't get another jolt. Are you sure you're alright?" Sara nodded. "Right lets get your leg moving."  
  
Grissom continued to walk slowly with the helped of the rails and once he thought he was ready, tried a few aided steps with the crutches. Sara was able to move both legs at he end of the session, although it took a while to get use to the pain and aches from the activity.  
  
Beth recorded both patients' progress and placed the forms into each of their files ready to go back to their doctors.  
  
Cal lifted Sara into the wheelchair and wrapped a blanket around her legs. Grissom wasn't allowed to leave the room using his crutches and had to get back into his chair. Instead of going straight home he went with Sara. She was helped into her bed and Grissom pushed himself to sit next to her.  
  
"You're going to tire yourself out Griss." She said watching him get settled.  
  
"I'm tired all the time so it doesn't really matter." He explained.  
  
Sara took his hand and traced his fingers one by one. "I can't sleep either."  
  
He smiled. "You know me too well."  
  
She laughed and patted his hand. "I got told I can go home in 4 days, as long as I come back and have the op on my eye."  
  
Grissom reached out his hand and brushed his fingers from her right eye round and down to her cheek. Sara closed her eyes at the sensation and smiled. "You'll be fine."  
  
"I know, but I'm getting bored sitting here all day and only leaving my room for physio and tests. I'm fed up Griss and I wanna go home." Her voice broke and was on the verge of tears.  
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Soon. Shhh." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, you want me to stay?" He asked pulling back.  
  
She thought about it for a few seconds and shook her head. "Go home and rest."  
  
"I won't go if don't want me to."  
  
"I'll be fine." She was putting on a brave face, but he could see in her eyes that she wanted him to stay. He nodded and hugged her again. "You should take it easy Griss. Don't push yourself." She looked him in the eyes biting her lower lip. ". Not for me."  
  
Grissom smiled and lowered himself back into his chair. "Ring me, if you need anything."  
  
"Griss." She knew he wasn't listening when he smiled. He wouldn't have smiled if he was listening to the seriousness of her voice and she didn't like that smile. "Grissom."  
  
"Ring me." With that he left the room and Jade took him home.  
  
Sara lay back in her bed annoyed. He was going to hurt himself and she knew it. He's as stubborn as she is and that's how she knew it wasn't good when her stomach turned in knots at his avoidance. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Catherine knocked and let herself in to his townhouse and was surprised to see him standing. He turned and smiled at her as she walked towards him. Jade put the coffee pot on and popped out to get some milk from the store.  
  
Catherine watched from the couch as he slowly made his way around the room. "Doing good for only being out of hospital for a few days Gil."  
  
He carefully sat down next to her and took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm not an expert on these things but I plan to be before Sara can go home."  
  
Catherine looked at him thoughtfully, but then it occurred to her. "Your going to over do it and you can't help her get through this if your back in hospital because you rushed things."  
  
Grissom turned away from her and sighed angrily. "I wish people would stop telling me what to do."  
  
Her left eyebrow rose high on her head at his tone. "We care Gil."  
  
His shoulders fell and his head fell back against the couch. "It's just.I.I want my life back and until Sara's better that's not going to happen."  
  
"And if you push to far you can't do that. Please take it easy." She touched his arm. "For Sara.and me."  
  
He nodded lightly and turned his head towards her. "They're killing me Cath."  
  
"What is?" She asked confused at his words.  
  
"These dreams." His eyes closed. "I can't sleep, she can't sleep and they're going to break one of us."  
  
Catherine didn't understand what he was saying, but knew Sara would. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Nick walked into the white room with a picture frame in his hand. "What's that Nicky?" She asked curiously.  
  
He gave her the picture and watched her smile. "He misses you."  
  
She traced the outline of his body. "How did you get him to sit still long enough."  
  
"It wasn't easy, he kept jumping on the counters and bookshelves. He's very lively for an old cat Sara."  
  
Placing the picture of Buster on her bed table she grinned. "Must be the spinach I fed him when he was a baby."  
  
Nick laughed and gave her a hug. "I came from Grissom's, he's doing well and he's using his crutches."  
  
Sara frowned. "Just make sure you keep an eye on him. Once he's got the hang of them he'll be working again and he won't listen to anyone if you tell him no."  
  
"He's not allowed back yet, both of you have several more months of recuperating to do before you cross that line." He watched her face fall into sadness. "But that doesn't mean you can't work from home that is." She grinned at his attempt at cheering her up.  
  
"Thank Nicky."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Grissom visited Sara every night to be there to help her sleep and a few times he fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
Sara's going home date was extended to a few more days because of her halt in progress with her legs. The operation on her eye restored most of her sight, but not all of it. The nightmares didn't make it easy for her to concentrate because she was exhausted during most of the physio sessions. Grissom was using one crutch by the 2nd week he was out of hospital and even though he wasn't aloud to work, he still had case files brought to him. Sara spent her extended stay reading what Jade could get hold of and was becoming good friends with her.  
  
Everyone visited numerous times a day to keep her company when she didn't have physio or tests. Grissom didn't visit for 2 days in a row and Sara was on the phone each night to make sure he was all right. Apparently Catherine got him out of the house and took him and Lindsey to have some fun.  
  
Sara's sleeping habits didn't get any better and the doctors were worrying when it came time for when she could go home. Catherine came and picked her up at 2pm after shift and drove her home. She noticed that Sara was nervous and kept her eyes closed throughout the entire journey to her apartment. She remembered when Grissom went home, he was quiet and didn't look out the window once, and he starred at his hands the whole time. This wasn't good for either of them and she knew they had to face reality soon and she hoped they both got through it without set backs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Nick was waiting at her front door holding a large bundle of fur. "BUSTER." Sara cooed as she hugged him close.  
  
Nick pushed the wheelchair into her apartment. "Good to be home Sara?"  
  
She looked around as she petted Buster. "It's cleaner than." She trailed off and put on a smile. "It's great to be home."  
  
"I got fresh groceries, watered the plant and fed the zoo." Catherine watched as Nick pointed out dramatically to the things he'd done.  
  
"Can you believe our Nicky is house trained." Catherine said laughing with Sara.  
  
Nick stood there in protest. "I'll have you know, I've always been clean."  
  
"Yeah Nicky, keep saying that." The ladies burst out laughing again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're having fun guys." Catherine jumped at his loud voice and turned.  
  
"God Gil, make some noise or something would ya." She said clutching her chest.  
  
"I did." Grissom slowly made his way over to Sara while Nick and Catherine headed for the door.  
  
"Catch you later and Sara?" Catherine shouted from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The nurse will be round later to help ok?"  
  
"Sure." Nick closed the door and left Grissom standing next to Sara's chair.  
  
"Hello." He said sitting on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
She put on her biggest smile. "Haven't seen you in while."  
  
"I was kidnapped by Catherine, Lindsey and Warrick." Sara moved closer to him as he placed his crutches on the table.  
  
"You enjoy yourself?" He shook his head. "Why not?" Her face was concerned.  
  
He took her hands in his and grinned. "You weren't there."  
  
"Sweet talker." She pulled her hands from him and laughed.  
  
She went into the kitchen and opened her fridge. "Hmmm, what do we have here? Aha." She pulled out two bottles of orange juice.  
  
"What made you eureka about." He chuckled as she came back into the living room brandishing two orange bottles.  
  
"You want one?" She held out one bottle.  
  
"Yes please." He took the bottle. Sara looked around her apartment and continued to stroke the cat still on her lap, he was now purring away curled up in a tight ball. "What's his name?" Grissom asked pointing at the ginger fur ball.  
  
"Buster."  
  
He laughed as he took a sip from the bottle. "Buster?"  
  
Her eyes widened into a daring look. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"No reason, well just one." His laughter filled the room.  
  
"Spit it out Grissom." She told him, daring him.  
  
The cat jumped down from her lap. "I have noticed. occasionally. that you call all your men buster. It's curious is all."  
  
Sara gaped at him. "I do no such thing." Grissom spat out some orange at her defensiveness and laughed.  
  
"You d-o." He stretched his words out as he raised his hand to wipe his mouth.  
  
Sara stopped his hand and lowered it back to his lap. She reached up and wiped the orange from his lips. He locked eyes with her as she cleaned the remaining juice away with her thumb.  
  
A knock at the door made them jump. 


	15. Chapter 15&16

Chapter 15  
  
"It's probably Jade." Sara said as Grissom got up unsteadily. "You ok?"  
  
He ignored her and walked the four steps to her door. Opening it he was immediately chastised by the young nurse.  
  
"If you ever met my kid you'd know you shouldn't disobey me, now sit and don't move without help, you here me?"  
  
Sara snickered as he rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch with Jade. "He's never good at being told what to do, he's more use to being the one to give out orders." Sara teased.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom's eyes flashed annoyance.  
  
"I'm just saying." He cut her off.  
  
"I know what you're saying and I can listen to orders as well as relay them."  
  
"Just not when it's in your best interest." She muttered going to her room. He stared after her with sadness in his eyes knowing he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^  
  
"Do you want me to make something Sara? Are you hungry?" Grissom shouted towards her bedroom door. He used one of his crutches and the wall to walk to her room. He knocked lightly. "Sara you alright?" He opened the door to see her lying on her bed sleeping. Her head no where near the pillow. Quietly, he sat on the edge and lifted her gently onto it. She started moaning in her sleep and his heart pained to see her like this. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I don't think I can bare this much longer." He whispered in her ear.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^  
  
Sara woke up to warmth she had missed. She knew he was holding her and knowing he was here made her feel strong. She had heard his voice in her dream and it sounded full of pain and fear, she wondered if it was part of the dream or it was truly him.  
  
Her eyes opened to darkness; night time had fallen over Las Vegas while she slept. She needed to move her legs, which was a new feeling to wake up to. She smiled as she looked at him sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, but she wanted to share this with him.  
  
"Griss."  
  
"Mmmm." He murmured  
  
"Griss." She tried again rubbing his cheek softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need you to scratch my foot."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Grissom was still sleeping when she told him and as soon as it registered his eyes cracked open. He looked at her with his bright smile. "Can you? I can't reach like this." He laid her against the pillows and moved down the bed. He took her feet in his hands and rubbed them with his warm fingers.  
  
"Tickles huh?"  
  
"Like crazy." He grinned and ran his index finger over the hollow of her left foot. It jolted out of his hand as she squealed. "GRISS!"  
  
His mouth dropped open. "You moved your whole leg."  
  
Sara looked at her leg now curled under her. Grissom looked at her, shock evident on her face. "I didn't, I mean."  
  
"It was a reflex action to me tickling you." He reached for her foot and straightened her leg. "You want to try it again?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok, but I don't want to get my hopes up." Grissom nodded in understanding and waited for her to relax. She closed her eyes and sighed as he ran his finger over the hollow of her foot again. The same reaction just not as much recoil.  
  
"I'd say you are getting better." He moved back to sit next to her. "You were dreaming again, was it like before?"  
  
"No, Yes.oh I don't know. I can't tell what's going on anymore." She buried her head in her hands and turned into his chest as she sobbed.  
  
"Hush, hey come one. It's ok. Sssh.Honey listen to me." Sara laughed through tears into his shoulder resting on the pillow.  
  
"You realise what you just called me?"  
  
Grissom gave a half smile and nodded. "It slipped. Sorry."  
  
"No, no I liked it. I mean I like hearing it from you." She kept her head pressed into him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Like you said 'I could get use to waking up with you every morning.'" He quoted her words into her hair. She smiled and grasped his cotton jumper, pulling him closer. "Jade went home by the way. Just in case you wanted to know."  
  
She nodded turning onto her back. "Now I know someone isn't pacing around my apartment while I sleep even if its Jade."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"As far as I know you haven't seen my place before and this would be your first visit."  
  
"It is."  
  
"And you being here in this room, on my bed with me tells me you haven't had time to poke your nose around my things." Her giggle was muffled as he gently rolled half on her.  
  
"I'm not nosy Sidle."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"Really, then where's you proof?"  
  
"Don't need any." Her smart come back was cut off with his lips lightly pressed to hers. Her hands travelled up his arms as the kiss was deepened with longing passion. They knew neither was in any kind of shape for things to go further and just continued the kiss for as long as their lungs allowed.  
  
When they broke apart Sara grinned up at him. "N-o-w that was a kiss." But was silenced by another earth shattering kiss that rocked them both to the core of their hearts.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
They slept again for hours and Grissom woke with a start. He looked down at Sara and kissed her forehead before getting some water from the kitchen. He leaned against the sink and rubbed his face. He thought the dreams would go, but they were getting stronger instead. So many flashes flickered before his eyes it scared him.  
  
Sara's dreams didn't differ much from his and neither really knew how to overcome them. They agreed to talk about them once they were both out of hospital, but the thought of replaying them out loud was something they weren't looking forward to. The doctors suggested seeing a psychiatrist, but they refused.  
  
Grissom placed the glass of water down and decided it was time to get it out in the open. He sat at the end of the bed trying not to hyperventilate. He began to gently rub her lower legs and she began to stir. "Griss?"  
  
"Sara."  
  
She pushed herself into sitting position and pulled her pillow to the base of her back against the headboard. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?" She said stifling a yawn.  
  
"I think it's time we talked. I can't take anymore. I want them to stop."  
  
She looked at his lowered head. "Come here." She patted the mattress. He moved closer and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't know if I can."  
  
"If we don't we'll never get our lives back." He took her hands in preparation of the nightmares that was about to be relived through their words. "Let's do this, but slowly."  
  
"Ok." Her hands began to shake and he held them tighter.  
  
*** The blue Tahoe is doing 50mph down the back road. Hitting small stones and pot holes every now and then.  
  
The wind made funny whooshing sounds against the windows, but was drowned out by the radio playing soft music. The air conditioning was on, de- steaming the windows so they didn't fog up with their breathing.  
  
He glanced over at the valley below and back at the road. She looked up high at the cliff that seemed to go on forever.  
  
The road got smaller in width as they approached a corner. As he begin to adjust to the sharp turn his speed slowed.  
  
It all came in slow motion at first. The tall and wide metallic white truck turned the corner sharply and took the entire width of road up with its trailer.  
  
She looked up; her eyes grew and shrank in quick order as the truck got within inches of them. He saw the driver having troubles with the steering wheel as he came round the bend at fast speed.  
  
The options were one side death or the other, a chance of survival, but a costly one.  
  
He swung the car to the right; the wheels complied quickly as the truck cabin clipped the left wing. The car turned in agonisingly slow motion as its passengers looked on helplessly.  
  
He flew forward, coming in contact with the steering wheel. She jolted sideways and hit the window spraying blood down her face and the door.  
  
The car landed up right after spinning once in the air. The truck crushed the passenger side completely, shattering the windows.  
  
The front of the car seemed to the hit the cliff wall head on in fast forward mode. The engine, metal, glass and interior was pushed up into the front of the car.  
  
She was thrown forward as the truck pinned her to the seat and the glass flew into her eyes. He followed the crash into the cliff as it pushed the contents of the entire front into his legs. She screamed as the heavy plastic and metal of the car exterior trapped her knees. He called out her name as his head came in contact with what seemed to be the steering wheel again, but this time it knocked him unconscious.  
  
Her right arm was pinned between the door and her seat. Her eyes stung as she shouted out his name before the whole place went quiet and still.  
  
Lights flashed, blue and orange filled the car. Voices shouting and moving around could be made out in the distance.  
  
Agonising pain surged through both as the car was moved. The truck left her side suddenly and coldness filled her body.  
  
Hoards of rescue people collected around them, talking to them, pulling at them. All they wanted to do was sleep. They heard familiar voices over the sound of metal cracking as the fire service cut away the obstructions. The EMT's continuously checked their breathing, pulses, blood pressure and new injuries discovered as they were removed from their prison.  
  
So much pain seeped covering them like a heavy coat. Breathing was difficult from being pressed against the metal of the car for so long. Bruises showed clearly through the blood that coated their skin.  
  
Cries and screams were heard by all, as they were loaded into two ambulances, separating them. ***  
  
** He couldn't breath and choked as he tried to say her name. He didn't care about his injuries; he just wanted to make sure she was ok, still breathing.alive.  
  
The EMT's struggled to keep him breathing as he panicked. They spoke to him, telling him he'd see her soon and that they're doing everything they can.  
  
He blacked out and slipped into a deep sleep, replaying the horrific images in his mind. She felt so far away, he couldn't find her hand and tried to reach for it blindly. **  
  
** She could hear a woman's voice speaking softly to her, but the pain was too much. Her eyes stung with sharp stabbing pains she felt all the way to her toes, but that couldn't be. She was numb and in pain, how could that be right? She started to reach out; trying to find something that she knew was there not long ago. His warm hand holding hers, reassuring her that they'd be all right and get through this. The pain was too much as the EMT tried to clear the blood away and stabilise her before they reached the hospital.  
  
She said his name and the women squeezed her hand, telling her he was in another ambulance and being looked after. The noise of the sirens pounded through her eyes, ears and into her very soul, until nothing was heard anymore and she stopped moving. The exhaustion clearly caught up with her as she found herself reliving the crash all over again, starting painfully with them sat in the car, not talking, ignoring, just thinking about not saying anything. **  
  
He lay on his back holding her to him as the images faded away. Her head rests on his shoulder, tears slowing. He wiped his own tears away that fell as they told their worst nightmare. The room enjoyed and swam in the silence that flowed through the air peacefully. No sound was heard, not from within or outside the apartment and they used that silence as a blanket. They wrapped it around them and closed their eyes revelling in the calm that encouraged them into sleep, a sleep with no flashing lights, no screams, no blood, no pain, just the two of them together hand in hand walking away from an accident that brought two lost souls together. No more Nightmares.  
  
THE END  
  
(I'm crying, so if you are, that was the goal.) 


End file.
